


Aziraphale and His Softness

by softblaine



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Body Image, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, just a smidge, just feelings about az's softness tbh, slight fat shaming bc gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softblaine/pseuds/softblaine
Summary: aziraphale is soft and that is a wonderful thing





	Aziraphale and His Softness

Food had always been one of Aziraphale's favorite aspects of human life. The way they managed to invent new ways to make the same substances taste completely different shocked Aziraphale regularly. He made himself dedicated to trying everything he could and every variation thereof. With this came a level of softness in his body, quite unlike the sharp lines of Crowley's body. Angels and Demons had minimal needs for substance, thus it was unnecessary for them to fuel themselves to the level that humans would. Aziraphale would always be pudgy for he took great pleasure in eating at the appropriate times and trying as much as he could. He could have, if he really desired, changed his body to be toned and slim as that was within his capabilities. But the angel much preferred having a level of softness on his body. He felt it humanized him and he enjoyed when Crowley would compliment him on his softness when he held him in his arms.

Crowley had no interest in the food of the humans, he typically found it to be a waste of time to eat and discover different ways that people concocted the same foods using the same ingredients in slightly different manners. But he knew his life partner had a fondness for food on a similar level to his own fondness for his house plants so he would agree to lunches at odd places and going to reservations at high class obnoxious restaurants that weren't his style for he knew how much mirth it brought his partner. Crowley having never been one to regularly ingest meals always maintained a slim body. He, like the angel, could alter his appearance at his own will but he was content with what his body was. 

Gabriel, however, did not understand Aziraphale's love of food whatsoever. He regularly mocked him for indulging in the human activity and would point out his pudginess whenever given the opportunity.  
But Aziraphale stayed true to himself despite the shame he would feel. He had spent several nights crying on Crowley's shirt, speaking through the guilt he had about indulging himself. Crowley would comfort him, pet his hair and hold him close. Tell him how perfect he is, that he's his angel and there is nothing wrong with his body and his desires. His softness was a testament to his goodness, he did good things that made him feel good and there was nothing wrong with that.

Wrestling with gluttony being one of the seven deadly sins was always the hardest for him. He never felt that he himself was a glutton but the way Gabriel spoke to him about his diet and body made him consider that maybe he was. Crowley would again remind him that "What is the point of being here if you can't enjoy yourself?"

So Aziraphale was happy with his body and his appetite, most days. It was hard to ignore the shame and guilt that had been bred into him for several millennia and on bad days he let himself feel that shame but he never let it stop him for enjoying a plate of sushi or crepes with his life partner.

**Author's Note:**

> i love aziraphale so much. he is soft and thats so good!! gabriel Can go fuck himself for making my boy feel bad about himself okay! anyways after seeing how the show portrayed az im shocked that i didnt imagine az as soft as he is in the show. like i cant believe i didnt see him as soft when i read it but now? im obsessed with this.
> 
> comments are highly appreciated if you'd like to leave one!


End file.
